


The meeting nations will forever hate

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Just a bunch of meetings annoying a nation





	1. The meeting Germany will forever hate

**Author's Note:**

> In script form   
> * This means an action done by the character   
> Italics mean the setting, start, and end

_In a world meeting being hosted by Germany_

 

Germany: Okay ve can start this meeting, first one up to talk is England

 

England: Pipi cheero god save the queen *says this his whole talk*

 

Germany: *looks unsure* Vell... thank you England, next one up to talk is North Italy

 

North Italy: Thank you Germany. PASTA!!!!! *says this the whole time he is able to talk*

 

Germany: *facepalms* Thanks North Italy, next one up is France

 

France: *gets up, gasps dramatically* Sacré Bleu *repeats that his whole lecture*

 

Germany: *getting quite annoyed* Thank you France, next is Canada

 

Canada: Sorry eh? *repeats this but no one gets mad cuz he’s talking too quietly*

 

Germany: *sighs in relief* Thank you Canada, next is Russia

 

Russia: VODKAAAAAAAAA! *repeats*

 

Germany: *is a bit nervous* Thank you, next one to talk is Australia

 

Australia: G’DAY’MATE *repeats the whole time*

 

Germany: *sighs* Thanks next is America

 

America: *when he talks all you can hear is when mom isn’t home vine replacing every word he says, it also plays the whole thing for each word*

 

Germany: *Stands up* VHAT’S IT, THE MEETING IS OVER, I’M DONE VITH THIS!!! *storms out of the room, in rage*

 

America: That was annoying but totally worth it, WOOHOO!! TIME TO PARTY!

 

Everyone: *gets up and parties, for the rest of the day*

 

_The rest of the week there is no meetings while Germany recovers_


	2. The meeting France will forever hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first chapter myself and then showed it to my friend. My friend then helped me make this chapter. My friend is a co-creator with me but they don't have an AO3 account
> 
> My friends Ocs:  
> Ottawa  
> Moscow  
> Paris
> 
> My Ocs:  
> Rome  
> DC  
> Königsberg

_*Next week: the countries have a room set aside for all of the capitals and every meeting one of the countries writes their speech and leaves it for someone else to read for them while they babysit. This time it’s France:* Instantly, the chaos begins_ _._

 

Ottawa: Gwanpa Frwancis, Igor hit me!

 

Moscow: He took my toy!

 

France: Share ze toys, Ottawa. And Moscow, we do not hit other people, okay?

 

Moscow: *Nods*

 

Ottawa: But it’s MY toy!

 

France: Here. *takes out pocket watch* when zis ‘and is right ‘ere, you trade. 

 

Ottawa: Okay.

 

Rome: *With DC in the corner planing on how to prank France cuz he has a giant backpack that Romano gave him full of ‘pasta’, he opens the bag so DC can see what’s inside* So my oldest brother is the best and let me have this pack full of prank items so, what do want to do?

 

DC: *Sees rope and grins* We need someone to distract France so we can tie his legs together and then tie him to the ceiling.

 

Paris: What are you two doing?

 

DC: Will you tell France?

 

Rome: *Gasps, as he still schemes*

 

Paris: *Shakes head slowly* he won’t suspect anything!

 

Rome: Okay we need you to distract him

 

Paris: Okay! *goes over to France* hey, frère. Watch! *does a spin in his roller skates* how’d I do?

 

France: Très bien, Paris! *clapping* 

 

Paris: Then how ‘bout this! Weee! *dancing, winks at Rome*

 

Rome and DC: *They crawl under the table and take the rope and start to tie it together around France’s legs they also make a figure eight shape and then start making knots everywhere, after they’re finished they crawl back out from the table*

 

DC: Paris we’re done!

 

Paris: *Phew* *plops down on chair* 

 

France: Done what?

 

Rome: *Throws two water bottles at Paris then pins France’s arms to his side with his wrists facing out*

 

DC: *Takes another piece of rope and ties France’s wrists together and does really complicated knots* We tied your feet together while Paris was distracting you

 

France: *Wants to facepalm but he can’t* JULIEN, did you help them?! *trying not to laugh out loud*

 

Paris: *Covers his mouth with his hand* y-yes, Brother…

 

France: *Turns to Rome* *sigh* do what you must.

 

Rome: *Goes over to his bag and grabs out a ladder that can compact and then sets it up so he can touch the ceiling and then puts four hooks up in a rectangle then walks over to France and slings him over his shoulder and walks up the ladder and then hooks the ropes onto the hooks and climbs back down the ladder and moves it away so France can’t touch it* DC come here and pick something

 

DC: *Walks over to the bag and looks in, points to a bottle of sea green hair dye* We should save that for last, also why don’t you have Paris pick something 

 

Paris: *Shakes head* uh, uh. Just ze rope, mes amies.

 

Rome: *Laughs* Okay *move ladder back over by France and then goes to him bag and grabs out a cream pie, and gives it to DC* Want to smash this in his face

 

DC: *Gladly takes the pie and then walks up the ladder and smashes it in France’s face and makes sure that it stays on his face, then walks back to Rome*

 

Rome: Well I think there is only one thing left we need to do *looks at DC* I’ll get everything ready

 

DC: Okay *goes up to France with a sleeping mask and puts it over France’s eyes so he can’t see, then goes back to the table, as Rome walks back in*

 

Rome: *Got everything ready and then walks up the ladder after putting rubber gloves on and does all the steps to dye France’s hair, then climbs down, cleans up everything with DC’s help and then puts it all back into his bag, he also puts the ladder back in his bag* Bye France *walks out of the room*

 

DC: Bye France *walks out the room after Rome*

 

Paris: *Folds arms, walks over and starts cleaning up France, unhooking the ropes and carefully taking all the ropes down from the ceiling and getting something to clean his face* sorry, I thought they’d stop but they didn’t.

 

France: That’s okay, but you have to understand that no one can see me with my hair like this.

 

Paris: *Giggles*

 

Königsberg: France, all of us other capitals were here too so ve saw

 

DC: *On the roof with Rome* I think France might get back at us

 

Rome: Probably, we shouldn’t of really dyed his hair thinking about it now

 

France: *Looks up at them with a huge smile* what color do you two want your ‘air?

 

Paris: Yeah, I’m the best at dying hair.

 

DC: *Jumps at their voices*

 

Rome: *Turns around*

 

France: *Waves, smiling* bonjour!

 

Paris: *Skillfully glides around them on his skates, grinning*

 

DC: *Yawns and sits down with his eyes closed, and head in his hands, almost falling asleep*

 

France: Hmm. We should do it later, Paris. Come on. *takes his hand* I need to fix my hair. *picks up DC and carries him inside*

 

DC: *Falls to the side actually fully asleep now*

Rome: *Went down the fire escape and is slowly walking through the city*

 

France: Rome! Come back please!

 

Rome: *Renters and takes DC then sits in the room they have to stay in and cuddles up with DC also falling asleep*

 

France: I’m gonna go get this….stuff out of my hair. Russia will babysit, okay?

 

Königsberg: Vas Russia going to vatch us next time?

 

~Time Skip cuz France finally got all the dye out of his hair~

 

Ottawa: *Sleeping*

 

Königsberg: *Decided to go and cuddle with Rome and DC and fell asleep like them*

 

Every other capital: *All fell asleep*

 

America: *Walks in to get DC and sees him sleeping with Rome and Königsberg*

 

Canada: *Walked in after America* Are they all asleep?

 

Romano: *Looks around the room* Looks like all of them did

 

Russia: *Picks up Moscow* aww so cute, da.

 

Germany: *Pokes head in door* Berlin?

 

Prussia: *Comes in and picks up Berlin, then hands him to Germany* zhat’s so adorable! *he then picks up Königsberg*

 

All the rest of the countries: *Come in and get their capitals*

 

America: *Holding DC and looks over to France* So why did Russia have to watch them for a bit?

 

France: *Points to Rome and DC* zey were a bit mischievous.

 

Romano: *Holding Rome and Italy is standing right by him* What did Rome and DC do?

 

France: I don’t mean to accuse you in any way, but I think you had something to do with it.

 

Romano: *Chuckles* Yeah I did, I had walked into his room to get him and I saw him packing different pranks

 

France: Then you are aware zat he packed sea green hair dye? *big smile*

 

Romano: I did not see him pack that, I only saw duct tape and a harmonica

 

France: Now zat is something I’d like to see on England!

 

Paris: *Tugs on France’s sleeve* you said we could go home early to make dinner

 

France: Of course. *to Romano* bye!

 

Romano: Bye *looks down at Rome* I know you woke up, so what did you do?

 

Rome: *Sticks out tongue and holds on to Romano* Not telling

 

Romano: *Tries to drop Rome but he’s holding on so it doesn’t work* Italy take Rome

 

Italy: *Takes Rome and then walks out the door*

 

_Everyone else: *They all go home cuz that was the last meeting of the week*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ottawa: Canada's Capital- Male  
> Moscow: Russia's Capital- Male  
> Paris: France's Capital- Male  
> Rome: North and South Italy's Capital- Male  
> Washington DC: America's Capital- Male  
> Königsberg: Prussia's Capital- Female (She's alive because Prussia is alive)


	3. The meeting America will forever hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Seek goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends Oc's:  
> London  
> Paris  
> Moscow 
> 
> My Oc's:  
> Königsberg  
> Rome  
> Riga  
> Tallinn  
> Vilnius  
> DC  
> Utah  
> Azul

_Three months later and it’s a new week of meetings. In the middle of the week is when it happens. America is the one watching the capitals. America locked all the doors leading outside because the nations have the whole building to themselves. So America is letting the capitals roam around the whole building._

 

London: *hands over eyes* 19….20! Here I come!

 

Königsberg: *giggles behind a couch*

 

London: *looking everywhere but behind that couch* Hm…. *walks quietly over to the couch* BOO!

 

Königsberg: *shrieks in terror and then laughs* Ya found zhe awesome me. Good job. *smiles at London* Now ve have to find zhe rest

 

London: Shh. *walks over to closet* FOUND YOU!

 

Paris: EEEP!

 

Königsberg: *giggles again* I know vhere DC is but it’s going to be a bit tricky.

 

London: Okay.. *searching*

 

Königsberg: London

 

London: *turning* Hm?

 

Königsberg: DC is in the meeting vith our older siblings he snuck into it somehow

 

London: Hmf. How’d he do that? Wait, I hear someone. *goes over to door, swings it open*

 

Oliver: Oof! *looks up at London* Oh! *gets up, brushing himself off* How are you, poppet?

 

London: Uh… ...What are you doing here…?

 

Oliver: Well I can’t tell you everything, now can I? Let’s just say I’m here because of one of your friends.

 

Königsberg: Are you going to take us and who?

 

Oliver: I’ll leave you here, but I’m gonna have to lock the door, just so you guys won’t get in trouble.

 

Königsberg: Uhh okay?

 

Oliver: Don’t worry, I promise I’ll let you two out after it’s over. Kay?

 

Königsberg: Paris! Run

 

Paris: *bolts for the door*

 

Oliver: *already in front of it. grabs Paris and kicks the door closed behind him as he sets Paris down* Now now, what did I just say? *locking door*

 

London: That we can leave after your done with whatever you are doing

 

Rome: *saw the whole thing and ran up to the world meeting*

 

Oliver: Yes, poppet. All of you stay here. *leaves, locking door behind him again*

 

*muffled scream from the other side of the door*

 

Königsberg: *looks at the other two* I’m pretty sure Rome hid down vith vs

 

London: EVERYONE, COME OUT! THE 2PS ARE HERE AND WE NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS SAFE!

 

*all capitals come out of hiding places except for Moscow*

 

London: Where is Moscow? Mooooscow!

 

Königsberg: Wait! There was a scream when Oliver left, also I can’t see Rome or DC

 

London: *turning pale* Who screamed, then? Moscow, Rome or DC? It was definitely a capital.

 

Königsberg: *thinks* DC is with our siblings I saw him going into the room the world meeting is being held so it can’t be him, also he would still be hiding because you can’t hear us in the meeting room.

 

London: So then it was either Rome or Moscow. *thinking*

 

*a thud from the other side of the door*

 

Riga: *she starts shaking like her older brother* What was that?

 

Lutz: *unlocks door* Alright, come on out, kids.

 

Oliver’s voice: C’mon, poppets! Out you go!

 

Riga: Vilnius, Tallinn? Where are you guys?

 

Tallinn: *goes over to Riga and hugs her with Vilnius following* We’re right here it’s alright

 

Riga: *smiles* Thanks

 

*All capitals come out of the room, scared, some are shaking*

 

Oliver: It’s okay. See? We’re leaving.

 

Lutz: *has something behind his back*

 

Klaus: Let’s go bruder, I’m bored

 

Francois: Yes! This place is so positive I think I might die.

 

Lutz: Ja. *pulls Moscow from behind him* come, little one.

 

Moscow: *shaking from head to foot. Nods, terrified*

 

Oliver: *waving* Bye, kids!

 

Riga: MOSCOW! *has a crush on Moscow*

 

Moscow: *waves, being pulled away by Lutz*

 

Riga: *really wants to go with him*

 

Oliver: *seeing her* It’s okay, little love. Moscow will be ba-

 

Lutz: *elbows him, whispering* Don’t lie to them.

 

Oliver: We’ll take good care of him, poppet.

 

Vilnius: *grabs Riga before she can run after them*

 

Allen: What the f*** is happening?

 

Oliver: BYEEEE! *turns to Allen* swear jar when we get home young man

 

Allen: *groans* Okay fine

 

London: Where the b***** h*** are you taking Moscow?!

 

Oliver: *rolls eyes* Just look at what you taught them, Allen!

 

London: I learned how to swear from England because he swears all the time

 

Oliver: Fine. Just PLEASE don’t do it right now!

 

London: BUT WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!

 

Oliver: To our world.

 

DC: Why? *is in the corner of the room*

 

Oliver: Beca- 

 

Lutz: You kids ask too many questions. We’re going. Now.

 

DC: At least my 55 other siblings aren’t here, Alaska wouldn’t really like you taking his uncle away from him

 

Lutz: *opens his mouth to say something but Francois cuts him off*

 

Francois: *snorts* To bad for him. *holding Moscow’s hand*

 

Moscow: *eyes narrow*

 

*all the 2ps fade back to their world*

 

Utah: *fades with them then mutters under her breath* Thank you Violet

 

*back at the 2p’s house* (The Bloody Bakers*) 

 

Francois: *puts Moscow to sleep with a drug*

 

Azul: *has an expressionless face* Really? You scared all the other capitals for no reason

 

Francois: *looks up from moscow* I’m a scary person. I like to scare people.

 

Azul: I’m done with you all *walks away shaking her head then yells to Oliver* I thought you had more sense Ollie

 

Oliver: His blood is perfect! You can’t blame me for um….kinda craving it.

 

Matt: Gross.

 

Oliver: I think I’m a vampire.

 

Azul: DO YOU BURN IN THE SUN?

 

Oliver: No…. I guess I’m not a full vamp.

 

Utah: *peeking through the window and giggles at Oliver’s response*

 

Allen: *hears the giggle because he’s right next to the window, gets up and walks out the door and grabs Utah then drags her inside* We have a little intruder

 

Oliver: Hm? Oooh! Alfie’s little poppet!

 

Utah: *feeling really sassy* Excuse me, one you have no right to call my father that, two I have 55 other siblings, three I’m not scared of you

 

Allen: *chokes* What, my counterpart has 56 children, oh dear I’ve only found three

 

Oliver: *hurt expression* Well I never! Fine have it your way, I won’t call him that. *licking lips* Um, Francois. Is Moscow asleep?

 

Francois: *nods*

 

Oliver: *smiles, runs to Moscow* Ooo….oo…

 

Utah: *pulls a sword from somewhere on her body and hits Oliver with it* Away from him you evil little pink goblin *grabs Moscow and becomes part of the ground to them it looks like she melted into the ground with Moscow*

 

Oliver: OWWW! *rubbing arm where she hit him with the sword* *sniff* I’m just hungry….

 

Utah: *her head is sticking out of the ground* DEAL WITH IT!

 

Oliver: *grabs her head and pulls* COME OUT, YOU LITTLE LUNCH-SNATCHING ELK!

 

Allen: *rolling on the floor laughing* This i-is the best.

 

Utah: Let’s see if you can handle 10,800 F/6,000 C heat... *becomes part of the core and since Oliver is touching her he also is part of the core*

 

Oliver: OW! Hooooot! Please, let me go back!

 

Moscow: Hnnn…

 

Utah: *takes Oliver to the mantel* Let me take Moscow back and I’ll take you back to your home.

 

Oliver: I only want a syringe-full! Please! *reaching for Moscow*

 

Utah: *takes him back down to the core after smacking his hand away* NO you pink monstrosity.

 

Oliver: Waa! T-take me home! Take Moscow! I don’t care! *looking away, tear rolls down face*

 

Utah: *takes him back to his home and her head is still sticking out of the ground, flicks something to Oliver* Here cuz I tortured you by taking you to the core, bye *waves and disappears into the ground the last time they’ll see, a syringe of blood is by Oliver*

 

Oliver: Oh…. She was nice to me. *picks up syringe and gulps it down* mmm….

 

Matt: *looks up, sees him drinking it* Gross. Again.

 

Allen: Oliver, what did the little s*** mean by core?

 

Oliver: *looks up* The core of the earth…. Swear jar. *points*

 

Allen: Huh. *walks over to the swear jar and puts two dollars into it*

 

_The capitals had told the nations that the 2p’s had taken Moscow. When Utah gets back with Moscow she finds them planning on how to get Moscow back. America didn’t like that meeting because the nations blamed him for Moscow’s predicament. They all go home after they know everyone is safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> London: England's Capital- Male  
> Königsberg: Prussia's Capital- Female  
> Paris: France's Capital- Male  
> Rome: North and South Italy's Capital- Male  
> Riga: Latvia's Capital- Female  
> Tallinn: Estonia's Capital- Male  
> Moscow: Russia's Capital- Male  
> Vilnius: Lithuania's Capital- Male  
> Washington DC: America's Capital- Male  
> Utah: America's 45th State- Female  
> Chickaroo: 2p's name is Azul- Nation- Female
> 
> *The Bloody Bakers Trio- This is a trio I made up. Members are Oliver, Luciano and Azul. They're called this because they put blood in their food.


End file.
